Assassination of Faulnak
The Assassination of Faulnak was a murder perpetrated by Kasius against his brother Faulnak in an act of revenge against Faulnak's constant belittling on his younger brother. Background Having fled from the battlefield instead of honoring the tradition of fighting to the death with the Odium, the Kree Kasius brought shame onto his family. As a result, Kasius was exiled by his father Taryan who sent him to rule over the remnants of Humanity in the Lighthouse, the only thing which remained since the Destruction of Earth, while Kasius' older brother Faulnak remained to manage the family empire. Faulnak never missed an opportunity to berate his brother for what he considered cowardice.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All and Sinara leave to chase the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents]] In 2091, Faulnak was sent to the Lighthouse by Taryan in order to acquire the Inhuman Quake, who had been captured by Kasius. Faulnak journeyed to the Lighthouse and attended Quake's Inhuman Trial Ceremony. However, Quake escaped thanks to her friends Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Faulnak and Kasius sent their bodyguards Maston-Dar and Sinara to chase the fugitives while they waited for results in Kasius' Suites. Assassination Remaining in the suites, Kasius and Faulnak reviewed some human weapons gathered for Maston-Dar to chase the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, although they disagreed about what was the most interesting about these weapons. Faulnak took a gun and shot at a wine decanter near Kasius, all the while blaming him for the disgrace he was to the House of Kasius. Although Kasius attempted to explain that he had had no other choice once cornered in battle, Faulnak refused to hear him out and fired again on a wall even closer to Kasius. argues with Faulnak]] The argument continued as Faulnak further blamed Kasius for having fled with Sinara, with Kasius claiming that Sinara had saved his life and that Kasius' strength came from his ability to surround himself with loyal people like her. However, Faulnak dismissed these claims, calling them worthless and once again insisting on how Kasius had brought shame on the family. He then gave Kasius the gun he held and the two brothers waited for their soldiers to come back. stabs his own brother Faulnak]] Sinara eventually returned to Kasius and Faulnak and informed them that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had escaped to the surface of the Earth. Upset by this, Faulnak ordered her to ready a ship for Maston-Dar, but Sinara announced that she had killed him. Instead of blaming her for this, Faulnak complimented her on the deed and suggested that Kasius was not worthy of Sinara's services and that she should come with him. This greatly angered Kasius, who stabbed his brother from behind with a bayonet and told him that Sinara was not a mere object. Faulnak fell on the ground and listened as Kasius explained that Sinara had helped him from fleeing from the battlefield whereas his soldiers tried to top him from doing so. Kasius further explained that he was done looking for Faulnak's respect and approval, prompting Faulnak to call his brother a coward one more time for having stabbed him in the back. Kasius replied that he could also do the same in the front and proceeded as such, plunging the blade in Faulnak's stomach, killing him for good. Aftermath announces his plan to blame S.H.I.E.L.D. for Faulnak's death]] Having gotten rid of his unloving brother Faulnak, Kasius decided to use this opportunity to improve its image back in his father Taryan's eyes. Therefore, Kasius intended to hold the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and especially Quake, responsible for Faulnak's death, pretending that he could avenge his brother. He sent Sinara after the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who had escaped from the Lighthouse with the intent of recapturing Quake.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day However, this would ultimately proved to be both Sinara's and Kasius' undoing as they would be killed by Quake''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans'' and Alphonso Mackenzie, respectively.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life References Category:Events